


Day 1: Canon Divergent

by asarahworld



Series: Doctor Who Femslash Week 2016 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: DW Femslash Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: Canon Divergent: A canon divergence AU is a term used in some fandoms for fanfiction set in a universe that diverges relatively narrowly from canon, with a point of departure in a character's backstory or even during canon.I don’t know that this is necessarily divergent, but… *shrugs*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergent: A canon divergence AU is a term used in some fandoms for fanfiction set in a universe that diverges relatively narrowly from canon, with a point of departure in a character's backstory or even during canon.  
> I don’t know that this is necessarily divergent, but… *shrugs*

“The parents are wanting to see me,” Jenny Flint spoke plainly, desperate to hide the fear in her voice.

“Whatever for?” Vastra snapped, lifting the veil from her face to look at her wife.

“I don’t know,” Jenny held out an envelope, her hand shaking, her eyes silently imploring her wife to take it. “This came the other day, while you were out. I’ve been too frightened to open it.”

Vastra reached for the envelope and slit it open with a deft flick of her wrist. Her eyes scanned the letter; Jenny watched with a tumult of mixed emotions. “What’s it say?” She asked shakily.

“Jenny, darling.” Vastra hesitated.

“Read it,” Jenny commanded quietly. Vastra looked up from the paper, and her resolve held.

“No,” she said firmly. “Jenny, no. I can’t let you, these people, they have no right to contact you in such manner,” her sentences became fragmented.

“Vastra, whatever has happened?” Jenny cried. She leapt from the sofa upon which she had situated herself, running to her wife.

“Jenny, please, believe me. It is of no concern of yours. The letter may have been addressed to you, but they had no right to send it.”

“They want to see me,” Jenny said flatly. At Vastra’s tiny nod, she deflated slightly. “Why?”

“Your father is ill,” Vastra crumpled the letter. “He wishes to see you.”

“He’s summoned me?” Jenny asked, slightly incredulous.

“Jenny, you do not need to answer to him,” Vastra’s rage was smoldering.

“I know,” Jenny tried to placate her wife. “Darling, I would have never gone without you. Write him back.” As Vastra tried to protest, Jenny silenced her. “If he is truly ill, and I do not see him,” Jenny’s upper lip curled inwards, “there is a slight possibility that I may regret it.”

Vastra penned a reply and was about to seal its envelope when Jenny spoke once more. “But be sure to tell him that I shan’t be coming without my wife.”


End file.
